


Surprises

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (i think), F/F, Presents, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the two girls decide to surprise each other with romantic presents to show their affection.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> ive been waiting to write a lapidot valentines fic for weeks now. the writing is now how i wanted it to be (and i've been struggling a little to improve) but before it's too late, i want to celabrate the holiday by publishing a fic of my favorite ship. Happy Valentine's Day my dudes.

They have been getting ready for this holiday since the first day of February, and essentially just the beginning of the year anyway.  
Finally, there was going to be a day to just to pay attention to no one and nothing else but their own relationship, releasing all their cottony thoughts that they had and convert into actions, and have an excuse to be unbearably romantic to each other in the most cliché yet special of customs. This was doubtlessly the perfect holiday for Lapis and Peridot. And the two girls have been discretely and timely wondering how they were going to flatter or surprise each other. They did not try to push themselves into being too elaborate, nor did they think less and decide to be overrated with their plans. But one thing for sure was that they wanted to show off how much they valued each other for the further time in a row, despite sometimes having done the exact same things many times in the past. 

 

Lapis was waking up in the middle of the morning underneath the warm sheets of her bed. It was a beaming day glaring through the windows, and she took some time to rise out of her covers and slowly walk out of the room. She was still feeling slightly bushed and trying to wake up a bit more as she tried bringing herself to the living room. In time, she was standing right in the middle of it, and temperature was cold enough to make her groan and heave her cerulean colored robe to resist the frigidness. Lapis tells herself to sit down on the couch and turn on the small heater inches away from it.  
She was reminding herself a routine on what to do for the day, but especially did not forget that it was Valentine’s Day too. So she remembered where she was keeping her gifts for Peridot and how she was going to present them in some way.  
“Should I kiss her after I give them to her or should I do something else…?” she contemplates. “What do I even say to her other than Happy Valentines and I love her…?”  
But suddenly, an abnormal feeling was grasped in the room. Lapis realized that she had just woken up by herself in the bedroom and did not hear the sounds of a grunting petite girl or an augmented speaker playing CPH episodes. 

“Peridot?” she inquires loudly and glimpses the area. There was no answer from any of the rooms. “Are you home sweetie?” she asks again. Still no answer. “Hmm…” 

She did not realize it until now, but Peridot’s laptop was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. Along the closed laptop was a short handwritten note overlaying the top. Lapis recognizes the decently written calligraphy and picks it up to reads its content. “Now…where did you go, Peri?” she utters curiously. 

“Lapis, I’m really sorry that you’re by yourself in the house. I won’t be gone long, I promise! I’m simply running a few errands that will hopefully be quick for me to go home before you could even wake up, knowing that I’ve disappeared...OH and Happy Valentine’s day~ -Peri”

Lapis managed to hear the soft and high-pitched voice of her girlfriend as she read the note. She grins as she folds the paper closed and puts it back on top of the laptop. At least it was good to know that she was not going to be left alone on Valentine’s day. But it was probably colder outside than it was already inside the house. She hoped that Peridot was not freezing too bleakly and she would come home complete with her imposition.  
In the meantime, she rose up from the couch and went in to the kitchen where she hid one of her gifts for Peridot. “I hope she will like these. This is the first time I’ve made something like this.” 

 

Meanwhile…

 

Peridot already knew what she was going to do for Valentine’s day with Lapis. But she decided she was going to wait for the actual day since whatever she had to get would probably expire sooner or later.  
A flower shop was a couple miles away from her and Lapis’ home and it sold all the usual valentine gifts for your partner. She woke up when dawn was still fresh, kissed Lapis a short goodbye in her sleep, and dressed herself up with some grimy dim coat she had used since her old sweater was lost. It made her uncomfortable, but she knew if she rushed to that store and do her errands it would be ignored quickly. 

She took a while purchasing the Valentine gifts from the shop however. Apparently other couples had the same idea Peridot had, and the long line there increased the nerd’s apprehension. But soon she was running back to the house as she was eventually done with her personal mission. In her hand was a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box with dark chocolates inside, which was one of Lapis’ favorites. They were gripped tightly and safely as she respired with every step of her run, but she was not sure if she even had to hurry. Her girlfriend could either be awake by now and worried about where she was, or still soundly asleep in their bed. But she lost track of time so she was unsure how long she was gone. So it gave her another reason to sprint.  
…

She finally made it to the house minutes later and stopped at the front door. She took some time to catch her breath on the doorstep before reaching her keys under her coat to open it. “Finally…” she says. “You know what to do, Peri. Just give these to Lapis and hope she will like these.”

She gasps one last time and opens the door, stepping right into the living room. “Lapis, I’m home.” She calls gently. “Are you still asleep or……”

The door closes and she takes off her coat to drop it on the floor. And unexpectedly, someone pounces behind the blonde and felt arms wrapping her torso warmly. Lapis surprised the petite blonde once she realized her presence on the doorstep, and Peridot screeches from the jumpscare the same time blue haired girl also shouted.

“Happy Valentine’s Day you dork!” the taller girl exclaims, now fully awake and freshly dressed in all blue. She then kisses her partner openly on the lips without warning to her partner. Both of them become flustered until the kiss was hauled back, gaping at each other’s flushed faces from their rather fond greeting. 

“Yeah, Happy Valentine’s you clod…” Peridot says and giggles awkwardly.

“I thought you were leaving me out today.” Lapis expresses. She lets go of her enormous grasp and faces her petite partner normally.

“What? I’d never. Well I know it was kind of stupid for me to leave the house without personally telling you, but at least I didn’t forget to be traditional and got you these for Valentine’s day.” The blonde replies while revealing her presents amenably. 

“Yeah I read your note.” Lapis says. “So what did you get me?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious…” Peridot thinks. But she guessed it was time to give her presents right now. 

She bestows both the box of confections and the bouquet of blossoms. “I wasn’t really sure what to get you today, so I got these chocolates and flowers that I know you’d like.” She says.  
Lapis obtains the heart box first and opens it to look over. It was just as she thought, and she was already grinning warmly at her girlfriend for simply knowing what flavor of confection she liked. Then there was the flowers, which she notice the odd color of them.  
“Oh yeah. They also ran out of roses so I bought you tulips instead, because I love your two lips.” Peridot points out but then regrets it. “Gosh, that was stupid.” 

Her partner grasps the bouquet and chuckles uncontrollably from her joke. “Did you just make that up just now?” 

“Sorta. I knew it would make you laugh though.” Peridot replies.  
Lapis sniffs the fresh aroma of her bouquet of tulips. She knew this was all Peridot had to give, but she also knew that she had a bumpy time trying to get them. And that meant so much more to her.  
“So uh…Do you like what I got you?” Peridot asks. 

“Of course I do. It’s all perfect.” She replies warmly. “Thanks so much Peri.” The petite girl felt a throbbing sense of adoration and blushes faintly as she grins back at Lapis. She was always romantic to her with all these little pieces of affection, and she was lucky to have the most effortful girlfriend when it came to adoring her.  
Now the blue haired girl decided that it was her turn. Peridot followed her to the couch and sat down, realizing that there two boxes on top of their coffee table. All of them were heart shaped, obviously, but one of them seemed bigger than the other. Whatever those were, it would probably make Peridot’s proposal look like crap in comparison despite her girlfriend already charmed. 

“So, I know this isn’t the typical Valentine’s gift, but I hope you like it.” Lapis says softly. 

She picks up the bigger heart box and hands it over to her partner. It was now lying over her lap, and in Peridot’s mind she was still questioning what it on earth it could be other than probably just a more assorted package of sweets. But she let her anticipation rest for good and immediately removes the lid of the box for her to discern… 

“…Oh my stars.” The blonde utters. 

Inside the parcel was simply a green hoodie folded perfectly and clasped in. But Peridot could not help but feel that she has seen the one piece of clothing before. Out of eagerness, she pulls out the sweater from the box and unfolds it quickly. And it was exactly what she expected; her eyes practically turn to stars as she raises it upwards to become faced with an alien’s face printed on the front. 

“Is this, my old hoodie?” she inquires.

Lapis began to smile and nods for certain. “Yep.”

The short girl gapes at her with a mesmerized expression. “W-where did you find this?” 

“That’s kinda a long story.” She admits. “I just found it hidden and wrinkled behind our bed one day and I cleaned it up afterwards. I knew it was your favorite hoodie, but I couldn’t figure out when to give it to you without disturbing you from your work all week.” 

Peridot was turning the hoodie in all directions and saw it was definitely spotless. She decides to finally wear the whole jacket and feel the consoling cloth that she has been striving to feel for weeks. Even the inside was so fresh that she inhaled the hoodie as she hauled it to her face. It was unusual though. The aroma reminded her of ocean water; actually more like it reminded her of Lapis.

“…Have you also been wearing my hoodie?” she probes.

Lapis flushes and tries to bottle her gawkiness. “Sometimes…?” she answers. “I…couldn’t help myself.” 

Honestly, Peridot did not mind if she smelled Lapis for the whole day as she wore her sweater. Her partner’s present indeed put hers into shame practically, but she was too overjoyed and absorbed to even feel a sense of indignity. She suddenly had the wish to embrace her partner tenderly, so she listens to her senses and abruptly captures the blue haired girl around her tight arms. Lapis was startled, and felt Peridot’s face nuzzling against her body. “I know I say this a lot but, I love you so much.” She hears the blonde say clearly. 

Lapis snorts and hugs her back equally affectionate. “I love you too.” She reacts and nests her head along her puffy yellow hair. 

 

Their embrace seemed to last greatly with their smiles so bright when they enfold. There was still one last heart-shaped box from Lapis. So it was the final thing Peridot opened from its cover and be astounded yet again. There was a tray holding large pieces of chocolate with the shape being especially unique. She picks one up and analyzes the shape, realizing they were actually UFO’s covered in heart sprinkles.

“I bet you wouldn’t believe me when I say I made those.” Lapis confesses. 

“YOU MADE THESE?!” Peridot replies. “I didn’t know you could bake.”

“I didn’t know you could make chocolate in general. It’s all covered in hearts because, you know.”

The blonde closed the package with its lid to preserve them for later. If Peridot thought she loved her girlfriend before, she loved her even more today since she knew her so well with these surprises. “Wow, thanks Lapis.” She says. “I kinda wished I got you something more special now.”

“That’s alright Peridot. You know I don’t mind things that are minimal.” Lapis reassures. “Besides, all I want now is to make sure we spend the whole day together.”

“That can be arranged.” Peridot says. “I never want to leave you now after all this. I actually never want to leave you at all.”


End file.
